St Valentines Day Chaos
by udderpd
Summary: Seventh Year non cannon nonsense staring Harry and everyone. One Shot


**Disclaimer; **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing too bad will happen to him.

**Authors Note.** This is just a piece of clichéd seventh year fluff and it pretty much ignores canon.

**St. Valentine's Day Chaos.**

**by UdderPD**

It was a dark and stormy night towards the end of January; the time was a little after nine in the evening.

Four of the five seventh year, boys were sat in the Gryffindor common room and three of the four were looking somewhat depressed, the forth had a relaxed smile.

At dinner earlier that evening, the Headmistress had announced a Sadie Hawkins dance for the Valentine's Day celebration for said saint on his day which was in just over two weeks.

One of the upper year Slytherin boys had asked loudly, 'What on earth is a Sadie Hawkins dance?' more than eighty percent of the other occupants of the hall were glad of the question.

The query was immediately answered, equally loudly, by one of the senior, muggle born Hufflepuff girls informing everyone that it was a dance to which the girls invited the boys.

Ginny Weasley had very quietly invited Neville Longbottom as soon as the dance announcement had been clarified, so he was far from unhappy. The other three, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasley however were definitely hacked off and the focus of their ire was, they currently believed, to be in the Astronomy Tower . . . with four girls.

Not just any four girls, but four of the best looking girls in the school; as soon as the dance had been announced the four girls had come up to him together and told him, yes not asked but told him, that the four of them were taking him to the dance. None of the three boys would have minded any one of the four girls demanding that she would be taking him to said dance, but no, all four of them wanted to take him . . . it just wasn't fair.

"I know he killed Voldi . . . thingy, but still . . ." Ron trailed off, stuffing a whole chocolate frog into his mouth.

"He a dork!" Declared Dean, as though such a statement had ever decided anything.

"A weedy dork." Agreed Seamus, not really contributing a great deal to the discussion.

"He's eight stone two and five foot five." Ron proclaimed, his mouth still half full of chocolate. "What in the name of Merlin is he going to do with Daphne Greengrass? She has to be about six foot."

Ginny was walking past and she started smirking as she said cheekily, "She's six foot one in her stockings and as she said that we're all nearly the same size . . . lying down." The smirking red head turned around and sat nearby.

Seamus was glassy eyed, "When they dance his face will nearly be in line with her . . ."

Ginny was really enjoying herself and very deliberately winding them up, she interrupted adding, "Daphne also said that she was going to wear heels to the dance; she wants make sure that his face lined up with her boobs." to her earlier snippet.

Now Seamus had cracked . . . he was drooling.

Ron was still bitter, "But Padma as well, I thought that she had better taste."

"Hardly," Ginny said, "She went to the Triwizard Ball with you, although Parvati wanted to go with Harry so she had to force her."

Ron was getting mad, "That wasn't very nice Gin and anyway who are you going to ask?"

The young red headed girl looked at her brother, "My comment might not have been very nice but you know that it was very true and as to whom I am going to the ball with . . . mind your own business, I have already asked and been accepted; and any pressure will result in you acquiring a severe case of bat bogies."

Seamus wanted to stop the sibling squabble, "Isn't Susan Bones' aunt the Minister of Magic, how come she asked him as well?"

"And she's got a really curvy figure." Dean added wistfully.

"I always thought that she was so sensible." Ron moaned, "And I just can't believe Lavender."

Dean looked incredulous, "Why ever not? You were pretty mean to her last year when you broke up with her in front of everybody in the common room."

"I can't think why, but girls tend to resent that kind of thing." Seamus added sagely.

"Anyway, where's Hermione?" Ron blustered, once again trying to change the subject away from his somewhat disastrous past relationships.

"I saw her go out through the portrait hole, about twenty minutes ago." Answered a seemingly unconcerned Neville.

"It's a bit late even for Hermione to be going to the Library, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"She said that she was going up to the Astronomy Tower to negotiate with the four girls who hijacked Harry." Ginny was smirking again.

Ron looked smug, "Oh, I bet she's going to try to free some of them up for us. That's good."

"You can think what you like, but she told me that she was going to try to join them . . . and if you are interested Parvati was with her." Ginny was having a wonderful time.

**-x-**

Just before curfew Harry was all but carried in through the portrait hole by Lavender, Parvati and Hermione he was helped to the largest sofa and placed in the middle; Hermione plonked herself on his lap and the other two cuddled up either side of him.

Hermione was seriously snogging him and Lavender asked, "What was the final score?"

"Twenty seven," Parvati answered, "but there will be a lot more tomorrow when the rest of the girls realise that we are all into sharing him."

**-x-**

It was not until the evening of February the fourteenth that the Headmistress realised that she had made a huge mistake, because, apparently only two boys had been invited to the St. Valentine's Day dance.

Neville Longbottom was happily dancing with Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter seemed to be with the other one hundred and thirty two girls who had come.

However she was happy to see that at the end of the evening he left with his arm around Hermione Granger.

**FiN**


End file.
